1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical card connector for accessing an electrical card, and more particularly to an electrical card connector mounted on a Printed Circuit Board (PCB).
2. Description of Prior Arts
An universal electrical card connector is structured by an insulating housing with a plurality of terminals integrally. U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,260, for example, discloses an electrical card connector including an insulating housing, a receiving slot for a card movably received, and a number of terminals protruding into and retained in the receiving slot. The terminals are embedded by the insulating housing, and soldered on the PCB.
However, one problem of the electrical card connector in U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,260 is that the insulating housing is likely to distort during the terminals soldered with high temperature. Therefore, the electrical card connector is degradation, leading to an undesirable signal transmission between the electrical card connector and the PCB.